It's Been Awhile
by xXHina-ChanXx
Summary: ItaHina.. Had to remove lyrics I own nothing. Fic is based off of: It's been awhile by: Staind


_**It's Been Awhile**_

**SADLY HAD TO REMOVE LYRICS... The verses are including the chorus chunks **

This is my very first song fic, Yay excitement!

Reviews and harsh criticisms are welcomed with open arms.

I hope you enjoy J

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **The Song is by Staind**

P.S. Thanks to Saku-Chan0723! You are an awesome beta Lil' Sis!

The Hyuuga Heiress sat alone in her darkened room, listening to the cold disapproval of her screaming father. Father didn't want her near those dark onyx eyes, in his mind all the Uchiha would ever be was a disgrace to the village and to the clan he destroyed. She was use to the disapproval, in fact, the gentle young women embraced the verbal abuse. Hate was the only emotion that man had ever shown to her, while her younger sister was spoiled by his approval, his love… She was a weak link to the clan, forced to be kept away from her beloved.. Self confidence was something she had never had… She had no pride in herself, not until the Uchiha showed her how much she was worth.. Still everyone keeps telling her, "You are worth nothing! You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan!."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 1**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She is nothing… Not without those dark eyes… It's been so long since she's been held by his scarred arms.. How can she survive when the one who made her strong is no where to be found? She has fought, but her strength is fading fast. The lack of food and water is destroying her, but she won't speak.. Not to them.. Not to the clan that has shown her nothing but hate.. The Uchiha is the only one that deserves to hear her loving tone..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 2**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She woke up in tears again.. Remembering just where he is.. Remembering that she is now a prisoner in her own home. No longer can she be seen, her once happy childhood dreams have been snatched away. There is no way she can leave… No where for her to go, she is now locked away. Like a priceless jewel hidden from the world. But even now, in her weakest moments, she still holds on to the memory of the happy family she once had.. And of the lover that made her want one of her own..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 3**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Her father no longer brings her food or even knocks on the locked door to see if she is alive.. She's started sleeping all the time.. It's the only way she can see the love that was taken away. She dreams of his dark eyes and careful touch that were once her addiction. She use to smile at those moments when he felt as if his touch would shatter her. That was all in the past.. Now the only addiction she had was to her dreams… No one would ever get the chance to touch her pale skin again. Her father would allow no one to see her, Hinata Hyuuga was dead to the world. She no longer looked at herself, or even bothered getting up. She had no strength left in her fragile body, no love for anyone but him. And where was he…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 4**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She remembers the way his face darkened when she told him her father had found out.. Found out she was no longer pure.. If this had been any other Hyuuga girl, they would have been forced into a marriage with that person. But not for Hinata.. Her father felt that would be an easy escape for her.. So instead she was locked up.. And somehow, that cold cruel man, got Itachi sent out on the front lines of a war the village was losing.. No one would ever understand how much it was Hinata's fault… Or at least how often she told herself it was.. Despite what the Uchiha always told her.. In her mind anything bad that happened was because of her.. Could you blame her..? That's what she has been told her whole life.. But when Itachi was around… Nothing they said to her mattered..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 5**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

That was the issue.. Itachi Uchiha was no longer around to protect her from their cruelty.. No longer here to love her the way only he could. And all she had the strength to do was blame herself.. In the twisted contents of her mind she had seen herself snatch his life away. Every dream they ever had was shattered because of her impurity.. Even if they both did what they wanted.. Even though they loved each other.. It was her fault.. All her fault..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 6**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

There she stood, in her darkened room.. The kunai she now clenched in her hand was her only embrace. She just wanted to be free… Free to be with him.. Even if it meant pain, and the touch of cold metal to her pale skin.. This is what she wanted.. She wanted to be happy again.. To feel loved again.. And even if it was just for a little while.. She wanted to feel in control of herself for the first time since they locked her in this room..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 7**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

For the first time in what felt like years she approached the mirror, still clutching onto the weapon in her hand. She starred into her lavender eyes and saw nothing.. Everything seemed blurred, mixed up.. As if she was no longer looking at herself, but at Hinata Hyuuga.. An empty shell of her past with nothing left to fight for..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 8**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She saw a flash of something in those emotionless eyes as she remembered the night that changed everything.. The night she gave everything she had to the man she loved.. She remembers the candle he burned to light up his dark room.. The way his toned frame felt against her and how their bodies seemed to melt together..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 9**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As quickly as the memory appeared, it was gone.. Along with the feeling of love in her heart. As she raised her kunai to her neck she heard her door unlock. Revealing her father in the mirror behind her, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his faded child. He didn't have a chance to say anything before she whispered, "I forgive you." And as he moved towards her she slid the cold metal across her flawless skin causing the older man to cry out for her to stop.. She knew he was only so harsh because of her mothers death.. She was the spitting image of her.. And he hated her for it.. She never blamed him.. He was tormented by her in his own way..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**VERSE 10**

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

As the warm crimson streamed down her neck she fell to the floor. Her father knelt beside her, screaming out for help until he saw the hint of a smile on her face.. There was no fear or regret in her eyes.. Hinata Hyuuga was happy for the first time in a long time.. And no one could take this from her… Not this time.. She was no longer sorry as everything faded to black. This was her choice.. For the first time, she was in control..

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**LAST VERSE **

**...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**THANK YOU! PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
